Hasta el fin
by Katielone
Summary: Después de la batalla con Padre, Amestris tiene que levantarse. Roy Mustang ha perdido la vista pero Riza no dejará que se rinda. Mi versión del final de la pareja Roy & Riza
1. Chapter 1

**Hasta el fin**

**Personajes**

Coronel Roy Mustang, el "alquimista de Fuego"

Teniente Primera Riza Hawkeye

_La historia se sitúa justo después del "Día del Eclipse" en el manga de "FullMetal Alchemist" (FMA). Siempre me gustaron estos dos personajes, se notaba que se querían… pero nunca pasó nada durante toda la historia, como que quedó inconcluso si entre ellos llegaba a haber algo. Así que me inspiré en hacer una historia de la parejita ^^_

_Espero les guste, será una historia corta ^^ lo escribí hace un par de años._

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Despertar**

Abrió los ojos casi de golpe. Lo siguiente que sintió fue dolor en todo su cuerpo. Dolor e incomodidad. Por unos segundos la teniente Riza Hawkeye se sintió mareada y confundida… no sabía dónde estaba, no sabía que estaba haciendo ahí. Sólo sentía dolor, el cuerpo parecía estar en llamas. Casi no pudo soportar la luz, pero hizo un esfuerzo por mirar a su alrededor. Estaba en una camilla, no era la única, alrededor habían otros heridos como ella. La habían puesto en una improvisada carpa, alrededor no había tanta confusión como lo recordaba. Porque ahora recordaba todo… el horror, el desastre, los cuerpos mutilados, los espectros, los soldados sin alma… ahora recordaba todo. Había sucedido muy rápido, tanto que aún no podía asimilarlo y quería creer que no era cierto.

Se llevó la mano al cuello para confirmar que eso era verdad. Claro que lo era, ahí estaba la venda que le cubría la herida del cuello, la herida que le hicieron para obligarlo a que la resucitara. Pero no fue necesario, igual esa pequeña alquimista médico llegó para solucionar todo y evitar desgracias mayores. Todo había sido cierto… ahora ciudad Central debía de ser una desgracia verdadera… sólo esperaba que los civiles estén a salvo. Habían liderado la batalla más grande de toda la historia de su país Amestris. Y no por el número de soldados, sino por el poder que se usó… o mejor dicho el poder que se intentó detener. Muchos habían peleado contra sólo uno y al final este había perecido… lo habían logrado.

Al menos eso le dio un poco de alivio, volvió a cerrar los ojos, se sentía muy cansada. Después de un rato la dura teniente supo que podía soportar el dolor de su cuerpo, no era la primera vez que era herida en combate y sabía bien como aguantar todo. Cómo llegó ahí? Recordaba que después del primer momento de júbilo por haber derrotado a "Padre", llegaron muchos soldados y un pequeño equipo de médicos. Luego no recordaba nada más… quizá el cansancio la hizo desmayarse, había peleado por más de un día y eso no era todo. Cuánto tiempo habría pasado? Debía de ya ser el día siguiente, a pesar que la carpa de atención médica donde se encontraba no era de las mejores, tuvo la certeza que el ejército había tenido el tiempo suficiente para organizarse una vez más pasado el pánico.

Dónde estaría él? Qué había sido de Mustang? Tenía que verlo, tenía que volver a su lado al instante. No podía permitirse un momento más de debilidad, ya bastantes problemas había ocasionado sin querer su presencia. Intentó sentarse, pero aún estaba cansada. Lo intentó una vez más, tuvo que esforzarse más de lo que creía… pero al fin lo logró. Ahora buscó con la mirada su uniforme, lo halló a su lado en una silla. Iba a ser toda una aventura vestirse, pero no podía quedarse más tiempo ahí. Él la necesitaba. Él siempre la necesitaba.

Riza! – escuchó de pronto una voz familiar, era Rebecca, una vieja amiga del ejército que había ayudado mucho a pasar información en secreto – vaya! Me alegra saber que estás bien.

Hola… - dijo despacio. Eran las primeras palabras que pronunciaba – cómo me encontraste?

Todos saben que estás aquí, no te preocupes. Disculpa que no te hayamos podido enviar a un hospital… todos están repletos. Todos nos preocupamos mucho cuando te desmayaste.

Ya estoy bien – respondió intentando incorporarse.

No, no… nada de eso Riza. Debes descansar al menos un par de horas más.

Estoy bien – respondió tratando de no darle importancia a aquello – qué ha sucedido?

Que no ha sucedido! Ha pasado de todo amiga, no tienes idea.

Claro que tengo idea, recuerdas? Estuve ahí cuando FullMetal derrotó a Padre, no me perdí de nada.

No es eso… - Rebecca se sentó a su lado un momento. Al notar el esfuerzo que hacía su amiga la ayudó a sentarse, incluso a sacar los pies de la camilla – es Mustang…

Qué pasó con Mustang? – preguntó tratando de ocultar su preocupación. Aunque pensándolo bien ya casi no importaba, a esas alturas todos debían de saber lo que sentía por él.

Ha hablado con todo Amestris por radio – explicó – habló sobre las causas del levantamiento… aunque claro, como comprenderás no muchos están de acuerdo con que se haya atacado al King Bradley.

Era un homúnculo Rebecca, era de los malos. Sólo trabajaba con su "Padre" para destruir el país, para usarnos de sacrificio a todos.

Pero eso no lo sabe Amestris querida. En fin… aunque algunos no entienden lo que pasa, todo el ejército estaba de acuerdo con que él tomé el mando como general de las fuerzas armadas.

Si, eso era obvio… quién si no él? – no pudo evitar que se le escapara la sonrisa. Ese era su sueño, él siempre lo había querido. Esa era su meta, ser el más alto mando de ese país para guiarlo y darle el futuro que merecía. Al fin, a pesar de la tragedia, ese sueño se hacía realidad.

Riza… - dijo Rebecca en voz baja. Algo en su mirada y expresión le dijeron que no todo estaba bien – él ha anunciado que tendrá el poder provisionalmente… ha dicho que hasta que todo esté en desorden será el jefe, pero luego dejará el mando a Grumman. Dijo también que se va a retirar del ejército.

Qué?! – exclamó la teniente. Incluso se puso de pie de un solo golpe, cuando pasó la impresión sintió que las piernas la flaqueaban y tuvo que sostenerse de la cama – cómo es que ha hecho eso?

No lo sé. Está muy raro desde ayer. Lo llevaron al cuartel central… ahí curaron sus heridas. Desde ahí es que ha dado el mensaje a la nación. No ha salido de la oficina principal… tampoco quiere recibir a nadie.

Tengo que irme… ayúdame a vestirme – dijo con decisión.

No, cómo crees? Riza, tienes que descansar. Sabes que no estás bien.

No me importa, él me necesita ahora mismo – Rebecca no hizo nada, pero ella misma decidió dejar de lado el dolor y tomó su uniforme. En realidad no era de ella, era uno nuevo y limpio. Se puso las botas, los pantalones azules, la camiseta negra y el saco. Su amiga sólo la miraba, quizá la sorprendía que sea tan tonta para ponerse de pie cuando más descanso necesitaba – mi arma… dónde está mi arma?

La habrás perdido – contestó Rebecca – no hay forma de detenerte… verdad? – preguntó con una sonrisa triste que pronto ella devolvió.

Él me necesita – contestó Riza. "Él siempre me necesita", pensó.

Quizá tú seas la única capaz de hacerlo entrar en razón. No ha hablado con nadie Riza, ha recibido al sargento Breda… y sólo para que le dé algo de comer. No sabemos que le pasa, él no es así.

Claro que no… - "y no volverá a ser el mismo", pensó Riza. Quizá nadie lo sabía aún, quizá no lo habían notado. Y ella era quien más lo entendía, ella era a quien más necesitaba en ese momento, no podía quedarse quieta.

Ve, él te necesita… no quieres que te ayude? Estás un poco débil aún,

Gracias, pero puedo hacerlo sola. Esto es algo entre él y yo.

* * *

La ventana estaba cerrada, las gruesas cortinas no permitían pasar siquiera un poco de luz. Y él estaba solo, sentado en el sillón que alguna vez le perteneció al Fuhrer, el más alto rango de la nación de Amestris. Un puesto que sin dudas deseo más que nada en el mundo durante mucho tiempo, pero que en ese momento parecía no tener mucha importancia. Tampoco es que hubiera luchado mucho para llegar a esa decisión, era obvio lo que tenía que hacer, era más que obvio. No podía asumir el mando de una nación así, después de todo lo que había pasado. Quizá muchos no lo entendieran, pero él sabía perfectamente que era lo mejor.

Roy sabía que la oficina principal estaba completamente a oscuras, pero ya ni eso tenía importancia. Ya era la mañana después del ataque final a Padre y había sido muy duro tratar de tomar el control. Siendo el de más alto rango en ese momento, o mejor dicho, el de más alto rango con heridas menores y capaz de actuar con coherencia, lo único que pudo hacer es tomar el mando. Gracias a sus siempre fieles subordinados logró hacer que se mantuviera la calma después de tanta tragedia y decidió informar a la población de lo sucedido. Al menos una parte, al menos todos debían saber que él y los aliados habían derrotado al King Bradley por el bien de la nación.

Pero cómo explicarles a todos que ese Bradley no era más que un peón? Un homúnculo, un ser sin alma creado con la alquimia. Él sólo seguía ordenes de alguien superior, de "Padre", y ese era el verdadero enemigo. Le tomó mucho tiempo saber todas las mentiras y engaños en los que se basaba su país, y sólo un día para destruir todo. Pero era mejor, él lo sabía. Habían hecho bien, actuaron con justicia, pusieron a todos a salvo. Y por eso mismo, por el bien de su país él sabía que era mejor dar un paso al costado.

No me interesan sus malditas ordenes, yo voy a verlo ya! – la fuerte voz de aquella mujer lo hizo volver a la realidad. No pudo evitar sonreír, conocía esa voz. Era la ahora general de Brigada Olivia Armstrong. Una mujer nada sutil, firme, dura, luchadora, tenaz y valiente… apodada por sus seguidores en el norte como "la reina del hielo". Una mujer hermosa a quien había deseado en el pasado, a quien intentó seducir de mil maneras pero siempre terminaba perdiendo y muy mal parado. Ahora escuchaba sus pasos acercándose y algunas voces de soldados tratando de impedirle el paso – me vuelves a decir lo que tengo que hacer – decía colérica – y te mato sin contemplaciones! – el silencio se hizo y la puerta se abrió. Igual Roy Muntang sabía que en el mundo no podía existir alguien que se opusiera a las órdenes de Olivia. A veces hasta daba miedo – maldito seas Mustang… qué demonios fue todo eso?

De qué hablas?

No te hagas el imbécil conmigo! Eso que anunciante, que dejarías el mando a Grumman.

Grumman es un militar de mucha experiencia, podrá hacerse cargo perfectamente del futuro de Amestris… - la general Olivia tenía herido el brazo derecho, pero eso no fue impedimento para que se acercara a él de manera intempestiva y lo tomara de la camisa con una sola mano.

Basta ya Mustang! Qué te sucede? Sé lo que pasó con "Padre", sé lo que te hicieron hacer, pero ya basta maldita sea! Qué es esto? Estás encerrado como si no hubiera mañana!

Si sabes lo que pasó entonces sabes perfectamente porque renuncio a ser el Fuhrer – contesto con voz calmada, eso al menos logró apaciguar un rato a Olivia. Lo soltó y suspiró hondamente.

Por qué te rindes?

No me he rendido, estaré a cargo hasta que todo esté en orden. En un par de días me voy a retirar.

Eres un maldito cobarde Mustang, jamás pensé eso de ti – la voz cargada de rabia de Olivia logró hacerlo sentir mal. Esa era la razón por la que no salía ni quería recibir a nadie. Porque sabía que todos los que lo conocían iban a decir lo mismo.

FullMetal por ejemplo, aquel brillante y joven alquimista a quien tantas veces inspiró para que lograse alcanzar su sueño y que al final había sido quien salvó a todos. Cómo iba a enfrentar a ese mocoso? Ya casi podía escuchar su chillona voz diciéndole que como se había atrevido a renunciar al cargo de Fuhrer, que lo había decepcionado, que no era el alquimista de fuego al que todos admiraban… era un cobarde. Pero más importante aún… qué pensaría ella? acaso Riza iba a enojarse cuando supiera lo que hizo? Acaso lo comprendería? Riza debía de estar pensando lo mismo que todos en ese momento, que era un cobarde. Y sinceramente, eso era lo que menos soportara. Que ella lo viera rendido y acabado… eso dolía más que todo.

Aunque todos lo llamen de esa manera, él sabía que había hecho lo correcto. Estaba renunciando a su sueño, claro que si. Pero no había pensado en él cuando decidió aquello, había pensado en el bien de su nación. Amestris se merecía a alguien que en verdad pudiera hacerse cargo… lamentablemente él ya no podía. Ellos jamás comprenderían lo duro que era renunciar a algo que siempre quiso por el bien de todos.

Déjame Olivia – se atrevió a decir al fin – tengo que ocuparme de otros asuntos.

Como quedarte aquí compadeciéndote de ti mismo? No sientes nada de vergüenza?

Tú no puedes entenderme.

Claro que no puedo! No puedo entender como el hombre que me convocó para esta guerra y que me inspiró a luchar por el futuro de Amestris se rinda de esta manera! yo confié en ti Roy… maldita sea, todos confiamos en ti! Por qué quieres dejar a todos en el aire?

Yo sé lo que hago – la general había agotado sus energías. Ella tampoco había descansado desde el día anterior y al parecer era inútil insistir.

Sabes una cosa? – dijo antes de salir – me alegra que no hayas sido Fuhrer, que hayas renunciado a tiempo. Qué hubiera sido de esta nación si el jefe máximo es un tipo que no tiene el valor suficiente para luchar por sus sueños?

No contestó a eso y Olivia se fue con la certeza de que esas palabras le dolieron. Cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse y se encontró solo una vez más se llevó las manos al rostro para tratar de contenerse. Todo eso era demasiado para él, demasiadas cosas en tan poco tiempo.

Porque el día más terrible en la historia de Amestris o quizá del mundo entero había sido también el peor día de su vida. El día en que ella casi muere, el día en que lo obligaron a hacer lo que no quería, el día en que tuvo que pagar por errores que no quiso cometer. El día en que tuvo la certeza que jamás volvería a verla a los ojos… que supo que jamás volvería a ver su sonrisa ni todo lo bello que la rodeaba. El día más terrible de la historia de Amestris fue el día en que le quitaron la vista para siempre.

* * *

**Si lo leen, gracias 3 No imaginé resucitar este fic después de milenios XD**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola! nuevo capi, gracias por los comentarios 3 Espero les guste el cap de hoy aunque es básicamente flashback y otras cosas 333  
_

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Recuerdo**

_El día que la conoció fue un día de tragedia. Había ido a visitar a su maestro en la alquimia, Berthold Hawyeke. Llevaba unas semanas sin verlo, todos decían que se había vuelto más raro de lo normal. Claro, estaba enfermo y muy pocos lo sabían. Ni toda la alquimia médica había podido lograr que se recupere, su maestro estaba muriendo. Siempre había sido un tipo excéntrico y quizá fue eso lo que le llamó la atención de él cuando decidió proponerle que le enseñe todo lo que sabe. Esa vez el viejo se lo tomó en broma y lo mandó al demonio, pero fue tanta la insistencia de Roy que al final accedió a enseñarle todo sobre alquimia. O casi todo. _

_Llevaba dos años con él y aún no le había enseñado nada sobre la alquimia de fuego. Eso era algo que el viejo le demostró en varias ocasiones, le indicó que le había tomado años de estudio hallar el círculo de trasmutación adecuado que le de la habilidad al alquimista de crear llamas de fuego a su antojo en diversas direcciones de la intensidad que le pareciera. Pero jamás se lo había enseñado, ese era su gran secreto y dijo que se lo iba a llevar a la tumba. _

_Aquella mañana Roy había ido a visitarlo, aunque en realidad era una despedida. Después de mucho meditarlo el joven había tomado una decisión importante para su futuro. Sabía que corría riesgos, pero su determinación podía más. Lo encontró sentado en el sofá favorito de su sala, las cortinas estaban cerradas y todo estaba en la completa oscuridad. Cuando él entró se vio obligado a encender una lámpara para al menos poder mirar a su maestro a los ojos cuando le diera la noticia. Después de los saludos y preguntas de cortesía y de irse por las ramas un momento, le comunicó su decisión._

_Me voy a unir al ejército – dijo con seguridad. El viejo lo quedó mirando serio un rato hasta que Roy pudo distinguir una sonrisa burlona._

_En serio? Y esperas que te felicite o algo así? _

_Espero que comprendas mi decisión._

_Comprender que quieres convertirte en un "perro de los militares"? – era así como la gente llamaba a los alquimistas que se unían al ejército. Los alquimistas comunes y corrientes ayudaban a la gente de sus comunidades y se valían por sí mismos con eso. Pero los alquimistas nacionales tenían una vida más fácil, dinero, cargos importantes, investigaciones costeadas… todo a cambio de que hicieran siempre lo que al gobierno se le venía en gana. Incluso matar si era necesario._

_Es lo que tengo que hacer. Maestro, yo quiero ser alguien importante en este país. He conocido Amestris y he visto sociedades prósperas, también he visto injusticias. Los militares no son la respuesta, hay otras formas! Yo quiero ser el Fuhrer de este país, yo quiero ayudarlos a todos! Quiero hacer de Amestris el mejor lugar del mundo! _

_En serio? – repitió el maestro con una sonrisa burlona. Después de un rato empezó a reír de forma tan sonora que Roy no se atrevió a decir nada – no puedo creer que seas tan tonto para creer que puedes ser capaz de algo así._

_Claro que puedo! – exclamó ofendido – yo soy capaz de eso y mucho más. Yo voy a trabajar por este país. Si califico como alquimista nacional tendré directamente el cargo de teniente coronel. A partir de entonces las cosas serán más fáciles._

_Si… debes ser muy idiota – dijo el maestro – acaso crees que todo será sencillo? Roy, los alquimistas nacionales son enviados a las guerras para proteger la frontera! Tendrás que matar con alquimia… la alquimia que es usada para mantener el equilibrio… serás capaz?_

_Sé que va a ser un duro camino. Pero maestro, es lo que tengo que hacer. Es por mi país. Yo sólo quiero que Amestris sea un mejor lugar para vivir. Si llego al poder no tendrán que haber más alquimistas enviados a guerras, lo que habrá serán tratados de paz! – el maestro se quedó en silencio un rato, pero esta vez en lugar de mostrar esa sonrisa de burla en su rostro apareció esa expresión que Roy sabía significaba una especie de orgullo y satisfacción._

_No te olvides que eso no puedes hacerlo solo. Gánate fieles seguidores. Y por supuesto… necesitas el poder del…_

_El hombre guardó silencio una vez más, pero fue extraño. Quizá un mareo o algo así, la expresión de su rostro lo indicaba. Antes de que Roy pudiera hacer algo o siquiera pensar que podía pasar cualquier cosa, el hombre hizo un gesto de dolor y se llevó la mano al pecho. Cayó de rodillas al piso y el joven corrió a socorrerlo. Al menos logró ponerlo en una posición adecuada, parecía hasta que se estuviera ahogando. Roy se sentía desesperado, eso no podía estar pasando. Su maestro estaba muriendo en sus brazos y no había nada que él pudiera hacer. Notó como si este quisiera decirle algo, parecía que hiciera un esfuerzo por hablar._

_El poder de alquimista de fuego… - dijo con voz temblorosa continuando la oración de hace un rato – debes tenerlo… _

_Dónde está? – preguntó temiendo de que el secreto se pierda para siempre con la muerte del maestro._

_Riza… _

_Tu hija? – pero el maestro no pudo decir nada más. Se quedó quieto, como petrificado. Sus ojos ya no tenían luz alguna. Tuvieron que pasar unos segundos para que Roy se diera cuenta que la larga agonía de su maestro había llegado a su fin. Antes de siquiera poder asimilarlo la puerta principal se abrió y cuando giró la cabeza vio a una jovencita de cabellos rubios y con libros bajo el brazo entrar. _

_Padre! – gritó de pronto la chica. Esa debía de ser Riza, la hija de su maestro. Muchas veces había oído hablar de ella, pero jamás la había conocido. Lamentó que sea en esa situación, jamás pensó que sería así._

_Todo a partir de ese momento fue confuso. La chica entró corriendo y prácticamente lo echó a un lado para tomar entre sus brazos a su padre. Buscó sus signos vitales y al comprobar que acababa de fallecer se aferró fuertemente a él y comenzó a llorar. Roy jamás había escuchado a nadie llorar de esa manera, jamás había sentido verdadero dolor por alguien. Ya no era sólo el dolor por la pérdida de su maestro, sino también que sentía en carne propia el sufrimiento de la joven. Tenía que hacer algo, no podía quedarse ahí mirando todo. Debía de ser fuerte, debía de hacerse cargo. Su maestro así lo habría querido. Quien sabe con que fuerzas fue capaz de separar a Riza de su padre y de buscar un calmante para luego llamar a la policía. No recuerda bien como lo hizo, simplemente fue como si estuviera funcionando automáticamente._

_Sabía que Riza no tenía familia, su abuelo de parte de madre era el famoso general Grumman y el hombre se encontraba al este, por lo que iba a ser muy difícil contactarlo para que llegue a tiempo. Así que él se hizo cargo de todo. El velorio, el entierro y todo lo demás. Casi no habló con Riza, ella parecía estar sumida en sus pensamientos y en su dolor. Desde el primer encuentro con el cadáver de su padre no la había visto llorar. Tampoco quiso hostigarla ni estar pendiente de ella todo el tiempo, su maestro siempre le había dicho que era una chica de carácter duro y autosuficiente, lo que pasó fue un momento de debilidad y nada más. Ella tampoco se veía muy dispuesta a atender a todos los alquimistas y demás personalidad que fueran a darle el pésame. Fue Roy quien se encargó de eso, todos ya lo conocían como el discípulo del fallecido así que fue más fácil para él. Cuando el entierro terminó sólo él y Riza se quedaron frente a la tumba del maestro. Ninguno de los dijo nada, ni siquiera lloraron. Él la llevó a casa, durante el camino tampoco hablaron. Pero había algo que pasaba por la mente del alquimista, quería preguntarle sobre el secreto del alquimista de fuego, su padre le indicó que ella sabía algo. No se atrevía, sentía que era muy pronto y hablarle de eso podía ser algo no muy delicado._

_Joven Mustang – le dijo al llegar a su ahora solitario hogar. No se habían dicho mucho entre sí, pero estaba seguro que al igual que él, había escuchado hablar de su persona antes – tiene algo que quiera decirme?_

_Hay algo… - contestó con algo de miedo – su padre me dijo que usted estaba relacionada con el secreto de la alquimia de fuego. Él quería que yo tuviera ese poder._

_Por qué mi padre querría algo así? – preguntó con incredulidad. Claro, era obvio que no confiaría, era un secreto muy valioso – él jamás compartió eso con nadie antes._

_Le conté de mis planes de ser fuhrer algún día – respondió con sinceridad. La chica sólo lo quedó mirando un rato, parecía estar meditando lo que acababa de decir. Como si de pronto en su mente todo encajara. _

_Yo tengo el secreto – contestó en voz baja – y creo que debes verlo ahora. Me voy mañana mismo… tengo cosas que hacer. _

_El secreto está aquí? – preguntó tratando de disimular su emoción. No podía creer que fuera a tener pronto el poder del alquimista de fuego. Eso sin duda lo haría poderoso y tendría muchas oportunidades dentro del ejército._

_Espera… - Riza se fue a las habitaciones interiores. Él caminaba dando vueltas por toda la habitación de un lado para otro. Sentía nervios, emoción… casi no podía controlarse. Fue entonces que Riza apareció. Llevaba puesta sólo una bata de dormir, debajo no tenía nada. Roy no lo entendió… qué demonios estaba haciendo esa chica? Antes de poder pedir una explicación Riza le dio la espalda y se bajó la bata hasta las caderas. Roy se quedó con la boca abierta. En toda la espalda de la joven estaba tatuado un círculo de trasmutación y otros caracteres especiales que explicaban como era posible hacer el fuego. Eso era simplemente increíble – confío en que puedas analizarlo y copiarlo rápido. _

_Lo haré… - dijo titubeando. Aún de espaldas, la joven hija de su maestro estaba desnuda._

_Y por favor, cuando termines de copiar todo esto, quiero que me quemes la espalda. Nadie más debe saberlo, sólo tú._

* * *

Cuando la vieron llegar, a pesar de que caminaba con lentitud, las puertas se abrieron ante ella. Ningún soldado le cerró el paso ni le preguntó nada, como si ya estuvieran avisados de que se presentaría. Al llegar a la puerta de la oficina principal y a comparación del escándalo que le hicieron a Olivia para que no entre, los soldados hicieron el saludo del ejército y le cedieron el paso. La oscuridad de la oficina la abrumó, en serio Roy estaba haciendo todo eso? Sólo le demostraba cuanto lo necesitaba.

Teniente? – preguntó él desde donde estaba. Sentado en la silla del Fuhrer, con la cabeza al frente como mirándola directamente. Riza sintió algo extraño al verlo ahí. Ese era el lugar que merecía… pero ya no era lo mismo. Y en ese momento ni siquiera la estaba viendo.

A la orden, coronel – contestó ella. Ni pensar que hace unas horas en medio de la desesperación se llamaban simplemente Riza y Roy, sin cargos ni nada. Ahora debían de volver a ser los mismos. Riza avanzó hacia él y se paró firme a centímetros del escritorio.

Me alegra saber que está bien, cómo se siente? La atendieron como debían? – hizo esas dos preguntas muy rápido, con urgencia. Había estado muy preocupado por ella desde que se desmayó, había ordenado que la atiendan inmediatamente y la cuiden bien, esperaba nadie lo haya desobedecido.

Estoy bien coronel, por algo estoy aquí. He venido a hacerme cargo.

Hacerse cargo de qué?

De usted, señor – contestó con voz calmada, con esa voz cómplice que entre ambos tenían a pesar de las formalidades de los rangos del ejército. Cómo hubiera deseado ver esa mirada! Sentir sus ojos fijos en los suyos y que de pronto ambos sonrieran. Eso era duro para ella también. Lo conocía, sabía bien que Roy no iba a ser el mismo pero debía de apoyarlo siempre. Jamás tendría el valor para dejarlo solo. Roy sonrió, se parecía mucho a la sonrisa de siempre pero era algo diferente.

Olvídelo teniente, soy un caso perdido.

Para empezar – dijo como si no lo hubiera escuchado. Riza caminó hacia las gruesas cortinas y abrió un par de un solo movimiento – a cambiar el aspecto de este lugar, parece que acá viviera un vampiro.

No tiene caso teniente – contestó con una voz que Riza sólo le conoció una vez, y esa vez fue cuando Roy creía que todo estaba perdido – no siento la luz, no puedo ver absolutamente nada. De qué vale tener las cortinas abiertas o cerradas?

Sirve para que personas como yo podamos ver, coronel – contestó con voz firme – y también para que sus seguidores no crean que enloqueció – por alguna razón Roy creía que iba a llegar el momento incómodo. Iban a tener que hablarlo, ella iba a preguntarle por qué había decidido no tomar el cargo de Fuhrer. Y él, aunque sabía bien las razones, no sabría que responderle. O mejor dicho, no estaba segura que ella se conforme con esa explicación. Creería que era un maldito cobarde, igual que Olivia.

Cómo está todo afuera? Ya se está recuperando el joven Alphonse Elric?

Me temo que él se encontraba aún peor que yo. Pero me imagino que ahora estará mucho mejor, ya no hay de que preocuparse.

Es increíble… al fin esos dos chicos lo logaron. Sabe teniente? Lamento mucho no poder ver ahora a Alphonse… por todos los cielos! Como desearía ver su verdadero cuerpo ahora! – Riza no dijo nada en ese momento, debía de ser terrible aquello. El día anterior en medio de todo el desastre y con tanto poder activado al fin el chico recuperó su cuerpo. Muchas personas alrededor de Amestris esperaban con ansias ese día de volver a ver al chico como humano, entre ellos Roy. En ese momento él lo lamentaba mucho, había protegido a esos muchachos desde un principio y era triste no poder ver su felicidad con sus propios ojos.

Coronel – dijo Riza en voz baja – tengo que hacerle una pregunta – "oh no!", se dijo con horror. El momento había llegado – escuché que había decidido tener el poder provisionalmente y dejar a Grumman al mando. Por qué, coronel? Por qué está renunciando ahora? Por qué? No era esto lo que más deseaba? No fue por esto que… - Riza se detuvo un rato. Su voz temblaba al hablar, Roy podía sentirlo. Podía sentir su voz angustiada, podía sentir su decepción – no fue por esto que le enseñé mi espalda desnuda y le permití quemar mi piel? No fue por esto que lo he seguido hasta el final de todo?

Riza quería contenerse, pero no podía. No quería que eso sonara como un reclamo, pero no pudo evitarlo. Roy no podía responder, no podía siquiera articular una palabra. Podía darles explicaciones a cualquiera, menos a ella. No podía decepcionarla más, eso era demasiado. Pero tendría que hacerlo, así fuera incapaz de hacerlo, Riza se merecía una explicación. Más que nadie en el mundo.

* * *

**Ahora Riza tendrá su explicación! Veamos si es capaz de convencer a Mustang que se haga cargo!**


	3. Chapter 3

Holi boli! morí =( la semana pasada... no en serio estuve en emergencia hospitalaria XD (ahora me lo tomo a la broma pero bue... u.u) así que he andado super ocupada, en fin, acá traigo capi nuevo!

Gracias por los comentarios :D tengo que responder porque he andado más perdida desde mi resurrección. Algo que quería aclarar es que aparte de que los caps son cortos, lo escribí hace mil años y lo publique en un ambiente donde no conocían mucho la historia de FMA, así que tuve que alargar y narrar partes que la mayoría de fans nos sabemos de memoria! Así que nada... acá va! Si mal no recuerdo, en dos capis tienen el final.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Promesa**

_La última vez que recordaba que Roy había tenido un momento de debilidad fue en el entierro de su mejor amigo Maes Hughes. Ambos se habían conocido durante la guerra de Ishval hace muchos años cuando Roy recién estaba integrándose al ejército. Riza recordaba ese momento pues ella los vigilaba desde lejos. Era una de las militares con mejor puntería durante la guerra y la pusieron de francotiradora. Pero más que cuidar las espaldas de los militares poderosos, ella cuidaba la de Maes y Roy. Desde que le mostró el secreto del alquimista de fuego había seguido de cerca sus pasos. El teniente coronel Roy Mustang se estaba volviendo en alguien influyente dentro del ejército y desde que Riza le entregó ese poder lo había seguido. Ella tenía planeado estudiar medicina, pero decidió unirse al ejército para poder cuidarlo. Porque él tenía el poder que su padre había estudiado y protegido por años, no quería que eso se perdiera. Y lo más importante, Roy quería cambiar el país para mejor. Y lo había vuelto a ver el día en que Roy conoció a Maes Hughes en la guerra de Ishaval. Recordaba con una sonrisa como esos dos conversaban y reían cuando de pronto una bala pasó cerca de ellos y dio directo a la cabeza de un ishbalita que estaba a punto de matarlos. Ella les salvó la vida._

_Tampoco es que fuera justo matar ishvalitas, cada bala para ella era una tortura y sabía que lo mismo pasaba con Roy. En la guerra de Ishval él se hizo conocido dentro del ejército, pero Riza sabía que cada vez que mataba era un golpe para su alma. Era injusto, todos lo sabían, no había razón alguna para atacar Ishval de esa manera. Antes de la llegada de los militares de Amestris Ishval era un gran pueblo tradicional con una religión que prohibía la alquimia pues cambiaba la obra de su dios. Esa fue una de las excusas para la guerra, Ishaval se resistió a formar parte de un país que tenía a la alquimia como su principal aliada y así se iniciaron los problemas que degeneraron también en problemas raciales . Nadie sabe bien como fue que inició la guerra, sólo saben que se dio la orden y el gobierno envió a los mejores alquimistas nacionales a combatir ahí._

_Pero más que combatir eso fue una masacre. Muchos no entendían porque tenían que hacer eso, porque en lugar de simplemente tomar las ciudades se dedicaban a matar a todos sus habitantes, era terrible lo que estaban haciendo. Y fue Maes Hughes quien descubrió todo años después. Mejor conocido como coronel Hughes, era un hombre bastante carismático de la edad de Roy. Casado y con una preciosa hija, era uno de los mejores hombres y padres que Riza hubiera conocido en su vida. Era alegre, sincero, fuerte, protector, un hombre ejemplar. Siempre tenía que contener su risa cuando entraba a la oficina de Roy en Ciudad del Este de la manera más ruidosa posible, sin siquiera un anunció y pasándose altamente las normas del ejército. Fue durante la guerra que Maes le juró fidelidad a Roy, le dijo que lo seguiría siempre, que lo ayudaría desde las sombras a llegar a la cima. Él también creía que el país necesitaba un cambio y confiaba en que Roy podría hacerlo._

_El ahora General de Brigada Maes Hughes descubrió el porque de la guerra de Ishval y fue demasiado tarde para él cuando quiso contarle a Roy la verdad. Sacrificios y experimentos con humanos, crear un punto de sangre, desarrollar experimentos con cadáveres entre otras cosas. Tuvo que huir de su oficina, ahora sabía que el ejército no era seguro. Corrió en busca de un teléfono público, tenía que contarle a su mejor amigo. Pero la llamada no entraba y él se estaba desesperando. Cuando volteó fue demasiado tarde, una bala fue directo a su corazón antes de que él pudiera defenderse. El homúnculo llamado Envy tomó la forma de la esposa de Hughes, lo dejó tan perplejo que no se atrevió a atacar. Claro, Roy aún no debía de enterarse del verdadero propósito de los altos mandos del ejército y Hughes tenía que morir._

_Ese entierro fue muy triste. La pequeña hija de Hughes de sólo 4 años comenzó a llorar y a reclamarle a su madre porque enterraban a papá. Que papá tenía que ir a trabajar, que si lo enterraban no iba a poder, que quería ver a papá. Hasta los menos sensibles tuvieron deseos de llorar. Riza se contuvo demasiado, jamás se había esforzado tanto por no llorar. En cambio Roy no parecía muy expresivo hasta el momento. Esperó a que todos se fueran, incluso ella ya estaba a punto de irse cuando se dio cuenta de que Roy seguía parado delante de la tumba y en silencio. Ella ya había sido asignada como su subordinada, así que era su deber avisarle que debían irse pues habían cosas que hacer._

_General de Brigada Maes Hughes – dijo Roy en voz alta mirando la tumba. Riza estaba en silencio detrás de él y este no parecía darse cuenta – ¿no eras tú el maldito idiota que dijo que me iba a ayudar desde abajo? Ahora tienes un rango más que yo… honor póstumo dicen… ¿por qué fuiste tan idiota y te dejaste matar así? – Riza notaba la amargura en su voz. Nunca lo había oído hablar de esa manera – dijiste que me ibas a apoyar, que estarías a mi lado amigo… me lo juraste. _

_Coronel… - interrumpió Riza – ya es hora…_

_Sabe teniente – dijo él sin mirarla – en momentos como estos es que entiendo a los hermanos Elric. Si yo supiera como hacerlo…_

_No diga esas cosas coronel – contestó. Roy se quedó un rato en silencio y se puso la gorra del ejército. Miró al cielo y luego bajó la mirada a la tumba otra vez._

_Vaya adelantándose teniente, parece que va a llover…_

_Riza miró el cielo y no vio ni una sola nube. Extrañada dirigió su mirada al coronel y vio que las lágrimas caían por su rostro. Era la primera vez que observaba debilidad en él, esa era una faceta que no le conocía. Riza sabía que Roy sería capaz de todo por vengar a su amigo, que no sólo habría dolor en él, sino mucho odio también. Era un momento muy íntimo y Riza se fue. Ese día llegó muy tarde al cuartel. Se dice que se pasó horas enteras frente a la tumba de su mejor amigo. Y fue ese día que descubrió que odiaba verlo triste, más que nada en el mundo._

* * *

El silencio reinó unos segundos que parecían interminables en la oficina principal. Finalmente Roy respiró profundamente y decidió responder de la manera más básica posible. Al menos así se ahorraría el problema de su "crisis existencial" y también le ahorraría trabajo a la teniente. Sobre todo eso. Ella le había jurado lealtad, pero no quería que Riza pasara el resto de su vida cuidando a un ciego.

Es simple teniente – contestó aparentando tranquilidad – estoy ciego, y no se puede permitir un invidente en el ejército… son las reglas. ¿Cómo podría dirigir el país así? Sólo me rijo a la norma general – era la respuesta más estúpida que había dado jamás, de eso estaba seguro.

Creí que había llegado acá para cambiar las normas.

No puedo gobernar así teniente, es simple lógica. Grumman está más capacitado que yo y la gente lo respeta.

¿Y qué hay con lo de retirarse del ejército?

Nunca he visto un militar ciego, ¿usted si? Claro… no los hay. ¿Por qué yo sería la excepción? Puedo ayudar a la comunidad de otras maneras – ni él mismo creía lo que estaba diciendo. El sentido común le decía que lo mejor era renunciar, pero su corazón le decía que no se rindiera. Riza suspiró, él conocía esa expresión y recordaba su rostro cuando hacía aquello. Trató de visualizarla. Cuando hacía eso sólo quería decir inconformidad, y luego empezaría con una serie de argumentos que lo dejarían sin palabras.

Si me permite coronel, esto es ridículo. Seamos sinceros, la trasmutación humana que lo obligaron a hacer fue el motivo que le quitó la vista. Los hermanos Elric hicieron también trasmutación humana siendo aún niños… ¿y ahora qué es de ellos? Han recuperado sus cuerpos. Les tomó años, es cierto. Pero usted sabe que hay una forma.

El problema teniente es que no pienso hacer aquello para recuperar mi vista. Sería injusto… ¿crear una piedra filosofal? ¿Sacrificar vidas? No, ni hablar. No lo valgo.

¿Podría dejar de menospreciarse? – dijo ahora con algo de molestia. ¿Algo? En realidad mucho. Roy casi podía imaginar su expresión. Debía de estar muy molesta pero se contenía pues él seguía siendo su superior – coronel, debe haber otra forma. No se eche para atrás aún. Usted debe intentarlo al menos.

Sabe teniente… al menos los hermanos Elric hicieron aquello para resucitar a su madre. ¿De qué valió lo que yo hice? Resucitar a un científico loco… ¿entiende? Usted pudo haber muerto…

Y tenga la seguridad que si hubiera intentado transmutarme jamás se lo hubiera perdonado. Si usted hizo aquello fue involuntario.

Fui elegido.

Exacto! Ellos conocían de su habilidad como alquimista, por eso querían que usted hiciera trasmutación humana para desatar más poder. Sea lo que sea, no fue su culpa.

Eso no me hace sentir mejor teniente, me hace sentir más ciego… - bromeó y al menos una media sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Riza no pudo evitar sonreír también. Le gustaba esa sonrisa, amaba esa sonrisa.

Entonces Coronel… no tiene de que lamentarse, ya llegamos a la conclusión de eso. Quizá si hablamos con los Elric hoy podremos saber que es necesario para recuperar su vista. No sé mucho de alquimia, pero eso debe ser mucho más simple que recuperar un cuerpo entero… ¿verdad?

No lo sé teniente. De lo que si estoy seguro es que no voy a quedarme al mando mientras siga ciego. No sería correcto y usted lo sabe. Odio decir esto, pero no puedo ser el Fuhrer en este estado.

Coronel… - dijo Riza con voz más suave. Era su tono de voz de "convencimiento", Roy ya lo conocía bien. Y también sabía que no iba a poder resistirse a lo que ella le dijera – si consigo una forma de devolverle la vista… ¿se quedará en el cargo?

Si es que hay… pues si, supongo que si. Pero como estoy casi seguro que no existe tal forma, dejaré claro mis intenciones de abandonar el cargo y el ejército. Y no sólo eso. Para mañana buscaré un nuevo superior para usted.

¿Perdón? – preguntó sorprendida.

Me voy a retirar del ejército… necesita alguien a quien seguir.

La última vez que me separaron de su lado fue para enviarme con el Fuhrer. ¿Quiere que le recuerde todo lo que pasó?

No, claro que no… - no le gustaba recordar aquello. Cuando le dijeron que le quitaban a Riza para enviarla al Fuhrer como secretaria casi muere por dentro. Sabía que era una amenaza, "si haces algo indebido la mataremos", eso le habían dicho. Pero fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta que no soportaba estar lejos de ella. ¿Cómo es que se atrevía a decir entonces que era mejor que se vaya? O era demasiado valiente o demasiado cobarde. Amarla tanto y tenerla que dejar.

No pienso abandonarlo coronel, mucho menos ahora. Y si cree que será una carga para mi está muy equivocado. No será una carga cuidar de usted como siempre lo he hecho. Usted está errando en el camino. Recuerdo que una vez dijo que si se desviaba tenía yo todo el permiso para dispararle. Podría hacer eso ahora mismo… por supuesto, luego me suicidaría – contestó con voz firme. No era la primera vez que le recordaba esa promesa.

Sería un alivio si lo hiciera teniente, aunque podría omitir la parte en que se suicida.

Claro que no… - "porque no podría vivir en un mundo sin ti", se dijo.

Como sea, usted está convencida de que puede ayudarme y yo de que es una pérdida de tiempo.

No es una pérdida de tiempo coronel, yo no voy a abandonarlo. Esta noche puede venir conmigo a visitar a los Elric. Están muy cansados y todo… pero les dará gusto verlo.

No hablemos de cosas que tienen que ver con "vista", ¿si?

¿Será acaso la palabra prohibida? - el coronel rió y Riza sintió de pronto un gran alivio. Si hace un rato lo vio sin esperanzas ahora estaba segura que el asunto había cambiado. Lo sabía, él sólo la necesitaba.

Entonces quedamos en eso teniente, si consigue una forma de devolverme la vista antes de que Grumman venga me quedaré al mando. Si no, me retiro y usted quedará al mando de otro.

Acepto el reto – contestó ella con seguridad. La verdad es que no sabía mucho de alquimia, ni siquiera estaba segura si podría encontrar una forma. Pero si el coronel parecía rendirse ella no lo haría jamás. Nunca se iba a rendir, siempre iba a luchar por él.

Sabe teniente… - dijo en voz baja y con esa encantadora sonrisa otra vez – acabo de acordar de las últimas palabras del homúnculo Greed. Él dijo "lo único que siempre quise fue tener amigos como ustedes".

Si, lo recuerdo también… ¿a qué viene eso ahora?

Gracias, teniente… - contestó con la cabeza en alto y sonriendo. Daba la impresión de que la estuviera mirando. Riza ahora estaba más segura que nunca en que lo tenía que lograr. Tenía que volver a sentir esa mirada.

* * *

**PD: Mi Homúnculo favorito siempre fue Greed**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Hola! a los años XD #okno dejo otro cap, y aviso que estuve revisando bien los caps que me quedaban del fic, no eran 5, eran 6 XD así que oficialmente quedan 2 caps y se acaba!**

**PD: Narracciones flashbacks del capi basadas en el Manga**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Visita**

_Conocieron a los hermanos Elric hace casi cinco años. La guerra de Ishval había terminado y él era considerado prácticamente un héroe, aunque sabía perfectamente que no hubo honor en nada de lo que hizo. Aún así aceptó el cargo que le dio el Fuhrer y que consistía en ser el Coronel asignado para el cuartel principal de Ciudad del Este y con ello todas las ciudades y pueblos circundantes. Sin duda era un gran puesto y por nada del mundo debía de rechazarlo. Roy sabía perfectamente que ese era su camino a la cima, no podía quedarse atrás._

_Pero hace poco más de cinco años que fue de visita a Rizembull, un próspero pueblo del sur del país rodeado de grandes praderas, campos y paz. Habían llegado rumores de que habían dos alquimistas muy talentosos por esos lugares y le pareció buena idea ir a dar un vistazo para ver si los podía reclutar para ser alquimistas nacionales. Después de la guerra se podría decir que quedaron escasos de personal especialista en alquimia. Y así fue que le pidió a la teniente Riza que lo acompañara, después de todo sólo sería un viaje de rutina. A la entrada del pueblo fue preguntando y todos le dijeron que esos dos alquimistas era dos jóvenes llamados Edward y Alphonse Elric. Les dieron la dirección de la casa y ellos se apresuraron en llegar._

_Grande fue la sorpresa que Roy se dio al entrar. La puerta estaba abierta y eso le pareció sospechoso. Más sospechoso aún cuando notó un rastro de sangre. Preocupado siguió aquel rastro hasta llegar al sótano y encontró "aquello". El producto de una trasmutación humana, un monstruo… una abominación con forma humana y rodeada de sangre, tripas y grasa. Cuando él llegó esa cosa ya estaba muerta, pero el impacto fue igual de fuerte. Se quedó paralizado y detrás de él la teniente contuvo como pudo su grito. Estaban estupefactos, ambos sabían que eso que estaban viendo les asustaba._

_- Teniente… siga el rastro de sangre, tenemos que hallar a los responsables de esto – dijo en voz baja y se notaba algo temblorosa._

_- Si coronel… - respondió ella en igual tono. Roy Mustang había escuchado muchas cosas sobre la trasmutación humana. Habían muchas teorías al respecto y todas decían lo mismo, que era imposible. Al ver aquel ser supo que en realidad si era imposible tener éxito, pero que no era imposible intentarlo. Aquellos alquimistas que buscaba habían hecho un círculo impresionante y habían intentado resucitar a alguien. El mayor de los delitos en la alquimia._

_Aún asombrado comenzó a ver todo alrededor. Al parecer los jóvenes alquimistas habían mezclado los elementos que componen el cuerpo de un humano adulto en proporciones exactas. Comprendió que la idea era hacer un cuerpo a partir de aquello. Claro, eso era posible. Pero… ¿darle alma a ese ser? ¿Cómo pensaron hacerlo esos chicos? En la alquimia existe algo llamado "Principio del Intercambio Equivalente" y es lo primero que aprende todo alquimista. En resumen ese principio dice que para obtener algo hay que dar otra cosa del mismo valor. Es decir, se puede transformar la materia de acuerdo a la cantidad que se usa. No se puede obtener materia de la nada, no puedes obtener un alma humana de la nada con alquimia. Si quieres algo así debes dar otra cosa a cambio… ¿pero qué puede ser esa cosa? "¿Qué demonios han hecho?", pensó con una mezcla de horror y fascinación. Quienes sean esos alquimistas si que habían llegado lejos._

_- Coronel… es por acá – le dijo la teniente. La siguió de inmediato, de momento lo más importante era hallar a los responsables. Las huellas de sangre los guiaron fuera de la casa, la teniente le señaló un camino que conducía a una senda hacia la casa de un vecino. La casa estaba algo lejos, tuvieron que ir en el auto para llegar. Con toda su autoridad como alquimista nacional, Roy no quiso esperar a que le abran la puerta. Simplemente la abrió de una patada y detrás de él iba Riza con arma en mano._

_- ¡Pero qué es esto! – gritó una anciana – militares aquí? – la mujer estaba molesta, pero a la vez se notaba algo de miedo en sus ojos. Roy le mostró su reloj de metal que lo identificaba como alquimista nacional y entonces esta se quedó callada._

_- ¿Dónde están? ¿Dónde están los responsables?_

_- Coronel… - la voz de Riza lo alertó y ella le señaló el lugar. Al fondo de la sala, en un rincón oscuro, había un tipo enorme con una armadura y un muchachito de unos 11 años sentado en una silla de ruedas y con la vista en el suelo. En ese momento Roy estaba tan indignado por el atrevimiento de los muchachos que casi sin importarle nada fue corriendo hacia ese chico y lo tomó de la camiseta fuertemente para obligarlo a mirarlo a los ojos._

_- ¡Qué demonios has hecho! – le gritó y él mismo sintió el miedo en su voz. El joven sólo lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y Roy se dio cuenta de la situación. El chico no tenía un brazo y una pierna. Se quedó paralizado, más aún cuando esa enorme persona que llevaba una armadura lo tomó despacio del brazo, casi con delicadeza. De él salió una voz suave, de un niño._

_- Por favor señor… lo sentimos. Perdónenos, perdónenos, perdónenos… - Roy no podía saber si estaba llorando, pero si podía sentir el sufrimiento en aquella voz._

_Fue así que conoció la historia de los hermanos Elric que se resumía en simples palabras. "Sólo queríamos ver la sonrisa de nuestra madre una vez más". Edward y Alphonse Elric habían intentado resucitar a su madre que había muerto dos años antes. El dolor cegó a esos niños talentosos quienes no se rindieron hasta llevar a cabo el ritual de la trasmutación humana para traer a su madre de vuelta. El joven Alphonse perdió su cuerpo entero durante el experimento y Edward su pierna. Pero al ver perdido a su hermano usó una nueva habilidad para atar el alma de su hermano a la armadura, a cambio de eso dio su brazo. Riza y Roy decidieron quedarse unos días más en Rizembull para supervisar la recuperación de Edward, aunque Roy tenía en mente algo más importante en esto._

_- Lo que has hecho es un delito – le dijo a Edward – podría llamar a los militares y te encerrarían en prisión, tomarían a tu hermano y harían experimentos con él hasta cansarse. Claro, eso es algo que podría hacer. Pero no será así, sino al contrario. Edward Elric, te doy la oportunidad de unirte a los alquimistas nacionales. Sé que has escuchado de nosotros, sé que nos dicen los perros de los militares. Pero tenemos beneficios que tú podrás usar si quieres solucionar todo este disparate con tu hermano, fondos para más investigaciones si deseas. Recupérate pronto, te esperaré en el cuartel de Ciudad del Este._

_- ¡Usted está loco! – le dijo la anciana, una amiga de la familia que cuidaba de los pequeños llamada Pinako Rockbell – los militares destruyeron a mi familia y ¿aún así quiere llevarse a estos chicos?_

_- Deje que él mismo decida – contestó Roy antes de irse. Se despidieron de ambos, detrás de él iba Riza en silencio y luego se animó a hablar al fin._

_- ¿Cree que acepte la propuesta? ¿No vio cómo estaba? Ese chico está destrozado Coronel, lo han pedido todo._

_- Por eso mismo teniente, lo han perdido todo y quieren recuperarlo. Usted no vio sus ojos… había fuego en ellos…_

_Tiempo después Edward se sometió a una operación de automail, que consistía en ponerse una pierna y un brazo metálico muy flexibles. Después de la recuperación se unió junto a su hermano a los alquimistas nacionales donde fue conocido como "FullMetal", su reputación creció como la espuma gracias a la habilidad de hacer alquimia sin círculo de trasmutación y su agilidad física. Después de cinco años ese chico sería conocido desde entonces como el alquimista que acabó con "Padre", la mayor amenaza de Amestris_

* * *

- Pero bueno Mustang, si creía que no podía ser más inútil estaba equivocado. Ahora ciego estás peor de lo que se puede imaginar – bromeó de lo más relajado Edward Elric. Todos los presentes estallaron en risas y Roy sintió una especie de emoción al escuchar después de tantos años la risa humana de Alphonse Elric ahora en su nuevo cuerpo. Sólo él sabía cuando quería a esos chicos. Jamás lo había demostrado, pero todos sabían cuanto se preocupaba por ellos.

- Bueno FullMetal – contestó Roy con esa sonrisa burlona de siempre – es una lástima que de ahora en adelante no pueda verte "crecer", ya sabes… pensé que con los años el tamaño al menos aumentaría un poco.

- ¡A quién demonios le has dicho un maldito enano que no puedes ver y que no crece! – gritó indignado haciendo que todos volvieran a reír, incluso Riza. Ella sabía cuanto le gustaba a Roy molestar a Edward por su altura y además él era bastante irritable en ese aspecto.

- Me alegra que esté aquí Coronel – le dijo el joven Alphonse – la verdad es que ya lo había extrañado. Quería verlo con mis propios ojos, no sé si entiende lo que quiero decir…

- Claro – respondió sin borrar la sonrisa – con tus ojos de "humano". En este momento yo estoy sintiendo algo parecido… un anhelo de ver como luce Alphonse Elric – de pronto se hizo el silencio en la sala. Ahí todos sabían lo que le había pasado al coronel y lo lamentaban mucho, pero no querían que este se diera cuenta. La idea era que después de todo lo sucedido sean felices y se relajen.

- Bueno… bueno… - interrumpió May, la pequeña princesa del país de Xing que también había luchado con ellos. En esa enorme sala de hospital estaba también el teniente Havoc, ex miembro de su brigada a quien Roy apreciaba mucho. Siempre se iba a sentir culpable de su estado, Roy sentía no haber actuado a tiempo para que lo hieran. Su ex teniente quedó paralítico desde ese entonces – deberíamos organizar una cena o algo así… ¿no? Para celebrar que ganamos.

- Si, es una buena idea… - dijo Riza. Le había costado algo de trabajo convencer otra vez al Coronel de ir a visitar a los Elric y a los demás. Le dijo que no tenía caso ocultarse, ellos ya conocían su estado.

- ¡Hola a todos! – la puerta se abrió fuertemente y entró el fornido mayor Armstrong seguido de su hermana Olivia – ¿alguien dijo fiesta? La mansión Armstrong está disponible! – todos aplaudieron ante la propuesta, aunque Olivia miraba fijamente a Roy.

- Vaya, vaya… - dijo Olivia cuando los aplausos cesaron – pero miren quién decidió salir de su asquerosa y oscura mazmorra… ¡si es nuestro supuesto líder Roy Mustang!

- No diga eso señorita Olivia – le dijo Alphonse. Roy no era muy consciente de sus expresiones, apenas se estaba acostumbrando a la ceguera. Pero el joven era observador y vio claramente como Roy hacía una extraña expresión de tristeza. Esas palabras lo afectaron, Olivia era dura con sus comentarios, pero Alphonse no iba a dejar las cosas así – el Coronel es todo un héroe nacional y es de ahora en adelante mi alquimista favorito.

- Y aunque haya decidido retirarse – agregó el mayor Armstrong – igual sabe que la milicia lo admira y estará a su lado. ¿Por qué no? Podría ser el primer Fuhrer ciego si lo piensa señor.

- Haga lo que quiera – agregó Havoc – porque yo Coronel, lo seguiré hasta el infierno.

- Creí que ya estabas en el infierno Havoc – bromeó Edward y volvieron las risas. Hasta Olivia tuvo que contenerse para no reír.

- Bueno, es sólo para decir que seguiré al coronel Roy Mustang dentro o fuera de la milicia… ¡a dónde sea! – Riza notó que la sonrisa volvía al rostro de Roy. Él debía entender que tenía a su alrededor hombres fieles que jamás lo iban a abandonar.

- Pero que desastre de hombre – decía Edward aún bromeando y mirando a Roy – si dentro de la milicia como que ya era inútil, ¿se lo imaginan fuera?

- Supongo que estamos de acuerdo en eso FullMetal – dijo Olivia siguiéndole el juego.

- Y supongo que todos se han puesto de acuerdo para desquitarse todo lo que sin querer se me escapó antes, ¿verdad? – dijo Roy en igual tono– quiero decir, FullMetal se quiere vengar de que le haya recordado que hace años que no crece… y bueno, Olivia se quiere vengar de que jamás la invité a salir.

- ¡Maldito seas Mustang! – decía Edward colérico mientras los demás reían. Hablar de "altura" delante de él era siempre un mate de risa.

- Déjalo que alucine – contestó Olivia con una sonrisa.

Las conversaciones siguieron por un rato más, en su mayoría hablaban de que había sido de los demás involucrados en el ataque a Padre y que harían con ciertos "prisioneros". Roy aún seguía a cargo, pero sentía que era necesario consultarles a todos que hacer. Él estaba a cargo, FullMetal dio el golpe final; pero todos participaron en la destrucción del régimen del terror. Entonces Riza decidió aprovechar para poder actuar. Le hizo una seña a Edward Elric y el chico entendió rápido. La teniente se excusó un momento y salió de la habitación, al rato Edward dijo que iba a tomar algo de aire. Se encontraron en uno de los solitarios pasillos del hospital. El chico creía saber que era lo que la teniente quería.

- Edward Elric – dijo ella con firmenza – necesito hacerte una pregunta.

- Dígame teniente, ¿qué sucede?

- Quiero saber si existe alguna forma de devolverle la vista al coronel Mustang con alquimia. Yo no sé mucho de eso, pero necesito tu ayuda.

- Bueno… - dijo torciendo el labio – hay una forma… pero no creo que les guste.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Con la Piedra Filosofal – Riza bajó la mirada pensativa. Lo mismo había dicho Roy, esa era la única forma. Y él no quería eso pues requería el sacrificio de vidas humanas.

- ¿Será que después de todo lo que ha pasado llegó a sobrevivir alguna?

- No lo sé teniente, hubo mucho alboroto. Quizá alguno de esos militares que estaban con "Padre" tenga alguna piedra escondida por ahí… pero lo dudo mucho.

- ¿No hay otra forma? – ella no quería perder las esperanzas. Se había jurado a sí misma que recuperaría la vista de Roy como sea, no podía fallar.

- No sé si la alquimia del país de Xing tenga algo que sirva… quizá deba preguntarle a la pequeña May. Pero el método más seguro es con la Piedra Filosofal.

- Alguien debe tenerla… - dijo casi con desesperación – alguien… ¿qué tal el doctor Marco? Él usaba una piedra para curar personas!

- Bueno teniente, si lo llega a ubicar me gustaría que me avise también. Sería genial… ¿no? – contestó el chico con una sonrisa – así incluso podríamos volver a hacer que el teniente Havoc vuelva a caminar.

- Claro… tengo que encontrarlo como sea.

- Creo que sé quien puede saber donde está… - dijo bajando un poco la voz – por ahí debe andar "Scar", él debe saber algo.

- "Scar"… - repitió ella algo desconfiada. Alguna vez ese tipo, un guerrero sobreviviente de Ishval, había sido enemigo de todos. Luego fue un aliado, pero aún así Riza no confiaba mucho en él. Aunque si era necesario pedir ayuda de ese ex criminal para ayudar a Roy, sería capaz de todo.

- Creo que debemos regresar teniente, pueden andar preguntando. Por cierto, entiendo porque quiere hacer todo esto. Quizá sea aún un jovencito como ustedes dicen, pero me doy cuenta de las cosas.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó y sin querer sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Lo único que le faltaba, ponerse en evidencia delante de un mocoso de 16 años.

- Usted lo ama teniente. Y está bien… ese inútil de Mustang necesita a una mujer como usted a su lado para ayudarlo a llegar a la cima – casi no pudo evitar la sonrisa. Quitándole lo de "inútil", que era como de "cariño" llamaba Edward a Roy, eso era lo que ella pensaba.

* * *

**Ed se dio cuenta XD todos lo saben creo XD Gracias por leer! espero les haya gustado!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola otra vez! :D estamos ya en el penúltimo capitulo, y estos dos ya "casi" van a poner las cartas sobre la mesa de lo que pasa con ellos.****Espero les guste y gracias x los comentarios, follows y favs! :D**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Casi**

No puedo creer que tenga que hacer esto, coronel – dijo con algo de seriedad, aunque a Roy le pareció irritación. La verdad es que no estaba seguro de muchas cosas esa noche. No estaba seguro de nada. Se sentía algo liberado, quizá feliz… pero a la vez derrotado, con ganas de llorar, gritar, reír y hablar. Sobre todo hablar.

Lo siento teniente – contestó él antes de ponerse a reír un poco mientras ella conducía – lo siento, pero ese vino estaba delicioso.

Lo sé… - contestó casi sin emoción alguna. Lo único que le faltaba. Llevar a Roy Mustang de vuelta a la estación central en completo estado etílico. Aunque quizá exageraba con eso, no estaba tan borracho que digamos.

Todo empezó cuando se fueron la de la habitación donde los más jóvenes se recuperaban y el teniente Breda apareció con dos botellas de vino. Les propuso brindar por el triunfo, no muchas cosas habían salido como lo planeaban pero al menos Amestris ya no corría peligros. De inmediato Olivia y su hermano se unieron. Roy no quiso en un principio, pero ya que sus subordinados se mostraban tan animados decidió ir con ellos. Riza tampoco quería, pero tampoco pensaba dejar a Roy a la deriva.

Fue toda una aventura salir de casa. Riza le recomendó un bastón o algo parecido, pero él dijo que no quería lucir "tan invidente". Tuvo que tragarse la vergüenza cuando fue Riza misma quien lo ayudó a salir de la estación central para ir a ver los Elric. Ella guiaba sus pasos, a veces lo jalaba despacio del brazo o le decía en voz baja el camino, le advertía de las irregularidades o de algún objeto en el camino y hasta lo ayudó a subir al auto y a sentarse. Ahora con unas copas de más la situación fue mucho más difícil. Los otros oficiales del ejército insistieron en ayudar, pero Riza se negó con firmeza. Ella lo iba a ayudar a ir a casa. Para empezar tuvo que decidir donde llevarlo, Roy no tenía una casa fija en Ciudad Central. Pero estaba el apartamento que ella tenía, al que no iba hace un buen tiempo por cierto… aunque le pagaba a una mujer para que lo limpie cada dos semanas supuso que con todo el disturbio esta ni se había aparecido. Aunque también estaba la vecina que cuidaba a Black Hayate, quizá el apartamento no esté en mal estado.

La segunda dificultad fue sacar a Roy de ahí sin que se negara a la ayuda. La ida con él sobrio fue un poco vergonzosa, la vuelta fue mucho peor. Gritaba que no quería que lo ayudaran mientras caminaba por los pasillos, que él podía solo y le dijo a Riza que se vaya. Ella sólo se dedicó a seguirlo en silencio. "Veamos hasta donde aguanta", pensó. Fue antes de que lograran salir del edificio que Roy se tropezó con algo y cayó estrepitosamente al piso. Riza corrió a auxiliarlo y notó que se había hecho un corte en la cabeza del que ya empezaba a salir sangre. Intentó ayudarlo, pero él la apartó con brusquedad. Seguía diciendo que él podía solo, cosa que obviamente no era cierta.

¿Puede dejar de comportarse como un niño pequeño, coronel? – dijo bastante molesta y sólo entonces él pareció calmarse y se quedó en silencio – está ciego y borracho, ¡claro que necesita ayuda! - Lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y le puso un pañuelo en la cabeza - ahora coronel, hágame el favor de apretar el pañuelo para que deje de sangrar – él se llevó la mano a la cabeza tal como ella le indicó. Lo tomó del brazo y empezaron a caminar juntos hacia la salida, una vez más ella era quien lo guiaba. Aunque claro, ahora él se tambaleaba un poco gracias al alcohol y hablaba un par de cosas sin sentido. Lo metió en el auto donde al fin consideró que estaba "a salvo" y arrancó camino a casa. Felizmente su pequeño apartamento quedaba en el segundo piso, pero sabía que subir escaleras sería otra aventura para él.

Cuando llegaron la cosa fue un poco distinta. Al parecer durante el camino de regreso al fin pudo calmarse un poco y estaba algo más sobrio. Fue difícil y demoraron mucho en subir las escaleras, pero al menos no salió nadie herido. Riza se vio obligada a forzar la puerta, había perdido sus llaves. Se escuchaban en el interior los ladridos de Black Hayate, su adorado y fiel can que el mismo Roy le había regalado hace unos meses. Ni bien estuvieron adentro y pudo dejar a Roy sentado en un sillón, el perro corrió a echarse sobre ella y esta lo empezó a llenar de mimos y a decirle palabras tiernas. Roy ya no estaba tan ebrio como hace un rato, al menos era bien consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Es bueno saber que estás feliz… - le dijo de pronto. La voz de Riza hablándole así a Black Hayate le dio algo de ternura. Se imaginó esa escena en su cabeza y apretó los puños con cierta rabia. Quizá era el alcohol o porque ya no tenía nadie que perder – maldita sea teniente... ¡cómo deseo ver su sonrisa ahora mismo! ¡Es lo que más deseo en este mundo! – Riza se quedó en silencio y despidió a Black Hayate. Trató de no hacer ningún ruido, trató de que él no notara que quería llorar en ese momento. Se contuvo todo lo que pudo y se puso de pie en silencio.

Hay que curarle esa herida coronel – contestó como si no hubiera escuchado nada y él también guardó silencio. Riza fue rápidamente por su botiquín, no quería siquiera pensar en lo que acababa de escuchar. Por una parte eran declaraciones que siempre había querido escuchar, pero, ¿por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué siempre pasaba cuando estaban en el límite? ¿Por qué no cuando estaban tranquilos? Fue igual que un día antes durante el ataque. Si ella no hubiera estado a punto de morir él jamás le hubiera dado a entender lo que sentía. Cuando se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde, se miró al espejo y vio que gruesas lágrimas recorrían su rostro y se las limpió con brusquedad, aunque a los segundos no pudo evitar que estás volvieran a aparecer. Quería llorar mucho, quería llorar hasta que le sangren los ojos. Hace tiempo que no lloraba de verdad, pero no podía hacerlo con el coronel en la sala. Se enjuagó el rostro con agua, tomó el botiquín y regresó. Él aún seguía en silencio y con la cabeza gacha, parecía pensativo y ella sólo espero que no hablara durante lo que quedaba de la noche porque no sabría como reaccionar. Sin decir nada le quitó el pañuelo que aún tenía en la cabeza y que estaba cubierto de sangre para curarlo. Ya no sangraba, pero había que desinfectar esa herida.

Ha llorado, teniente – dijo él de pronto tomándola de sorpresa. Riza se quedó quieta un rato y decidió no responder a eso, siguió limpiando la herida – la escuché, puedo sentirlo también. No debe llorar por mi culpa, no vale la pena.

Deje de decir tonterías coronel – contestó sin interrumpir su labor.

No deberías llorar por mi Riza – la sorprendió que la llamara por su nombre una vez más, como el día del desastre. No quería conversar de eso en ese momento, no en ese estado – yo soy un caso perdido, no tiene sentido todo esto.

No es un caso perdido coronel, le he jurado que voy a devolverle la vista pronto y usted aceptó el reto. Aún hay esperanzas y no pienso perderlas.

Esto no es justo Riza – dijo con voz amarga. Ella hasta podía percibir que quería llorar pero aún en su borrachera se contenía – yo no quería hacerlo… ¡ellos me obligaron! Me obligaron a hacer lo prohibido… tuve que sacrificar mi vista a cambio de algo que yo no quería – a pesar de todo él era consciente de lo que decía. Y sabía bien que era el nivel de alcohol en su cuerpo lo que le permitía hablar con tanta facilidad de lo que estaba sintiendo. Pero no importaba, al menos eso iba a aliviarlo de alguna manera. Hablar de "eso" – no es justo Riza… - repitió.

Yo lo vi coronel, no tiene por qué repetírmelo y torturarse con eso.

Y ellos te iban a hacer daño, querían que te trasmute… - el recordar como la había tomado presa y como cortaron su cuello hasta casi llegar a la yugular lo hizo enloquece de dolor. No recordaba haber sentido nunca antes tanta desesperación, gritó como un poseso para que la dejaran, gritó y trató de atacar, de liberarla. Pero sabía que su teniente estaba muriendo y nunca se había sentido peor. Ella no era sólo "su teniente", era su amada y lo supo en ese momento. La mujer que nunca lo abandonó, que siempre estuvo a su lado, que lo guió en el camino, que lo protegió. Ella era todo lo que siempre había querido. Y ella misma le decía con la mirada que por favor no se atreviera a transmutarla, que no hiciera lo que ellos querían y sólo por eso se detuvo. "¿Acaso no vas a salvar la vida de tu mujer?", le dijo aquel alquimista loco entre risas. Sólo la pronta intervención de May Chang y su alquimia curativa lograron salvar la vida de Riza.

Coronel, usted sabe perfectamente que jamás me hubiera perdonado si me transmutaba y perdía la vista por salvarme la vida – contestó tratando de tranquilizarlo. Podía sentir su desesperación, sus ganas de derrumbarse y rendirse. Pero no podía dejarlo, ella tenía que ayudarlo a ser fuerte. Siempre había sido así.

¿Sabe lo último que vi Riza? Una horrible puerta que me mostraba conocimiento y un horrible ser que me decía que mi castigo por ser un visionario en mi país ser ciego. Me dijo que por hacer alquimia humana mi castigo sería no ver crecer a mi país – ella no sabía de eso y de pronto le pareció también totalmente injusto. Al menos los Elric hicieron alquimia humana a conciencia, pero a Roy lo forzaron. No era justo que le quitaran la vista, él nunca tuvo la intención - pero eso no es todo Riza… - ella había ya terminado de curar su herida mientras lo escuchaba. Sólo faltaba terminar de ponerle una pequeña venda que cubriera esa zona cuando sintió que las manos de Roy rozaban sus mejillas con suavidad. Se quedó quieta, su corazón latía acelerado mientras él la acariciaba con ternura – me duele no poder verte ahora mismo… la última vez que te vi fue cuando May te salvó, estaban en mis brazos y yo hice exactamente lo mismo… ¡quería decirte tantas cosas! Pero luego me obligaron a hacer aquello, no hubo tiempo para mirarte a los ojos y decirte que…

¡Basta Roy! – gritó ella de pronto, llamándolo por su nombre como sucedió el día anterior. Él se quedó callado, notó cierta humedad en sus manos, Riza estaba llorando otra vez. Ya no pudo contenerse más, comenzó a llorar despacio, él podía escucharla. Se sintió muy culpable por provocar aquello, la acercó a sí y la abrazó con fuerza mientras ella seguía llorando.

¿Por qué no quieres que te diga lo que siento?

No así Roy – contestó entre sollozos – no con varias copas encima, no hasta que te devuelva la vista. Si me lo va a decir será mirándome a los ojos.

¿Crees que soy un cobarde? No me sorprendería Riza, porque es la verdad. Debes creer que sólo tengo el valor para hablar de esto cuando he tomado,¿ cierto?

No es así coronel – le dijo apartándose de él y tomándolo fuertemente de las manos – yo no quiero que me diga esas cosas si antes yo no he cumplido mi promesa.

Sabes que es inútil… yo nunca más podré ver. Ese es mi castigo… un castigo que quizá no merecía. Y tú no debes llorar por mi culpa Riza, no merezco tus lágrimas.

No me diga eso… no hay nadie en el mundo que merezca mis lágrimas más que usted – esas palabras lo conmovieron tanto que tuvo deseos de besarle en ese mismo instante. Ella también lo amaba… lo amaba tanto como él, debió haberse dado cuenta antes, quizá la había lastimado su indiferencia. Era un idiota, jamás se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por ella cuando aún había tiempo. Y ahora la tenía al frente sin poder verla, quería decirle lo que sentía pero no podía, quería besarla pero no iba a hacerlo. No era justo para ella que todas esas confesiones llegaran en un momento así, no iba a besarla con el aliento a alcohol. No era justo para ella. Como tampoco era justo que lo haya tenido que llevar a rastras hasta ahí, que haya tenido que enfrentar su malhumor, que haya tenido que cargar con él. Ahora él era una carga, esa es la verdad. Y no quería darle a Riza esa carga, por más que la amara no iba a atarlo a él.

Esto tampoco es justo para usted – dijo como repitiendo lo que pasó por su mente – no está bien que cargue conmigo…

No es una carga, ni siquiera es mi deber. Es lo que yo quiero hacer y si me dice que ya no es más mi jefe entonces usted no me va a decir lo que tengo que hacer. Si quiero estar a su lado y ayudarlo usted no es nadie para impedírmelo.

Eres maravillosa Riza… - contestó esbozando una sonrisa que consiguió calmarla un poco, ambos estaban alterados con todo. De pronto Riza también recordó al homúnculo Greed, en medio de la lucha y al verla herida este intentó echarla de la batalla. "¡No quiero normales aquí!", gritó con autoridad. Pero ella no le hizo caso, corrió al lado de Mustang y lo sostuvo para que él pudiera hacer su alquimia de fuego y debilitar a "Padre". Greed la quedó mirando, en realidad se quedó quieto mirándola fijamente y luego miró a los demás que también se ayudaban entre sí. Riza lo observó fijamente, el homúnculo que supuestamente no tenía sentimientos cerró los ojos como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Fue en ese momento que dijo la frase que Roy y todos los demás escucharon. "Lo único que siempre quise fue tener amigos como ustedes", dijo antes de ir a inmolarse para poder debilitar a "Padre". Y eso lo dijo mirándola a los ojos, luego miró a Roy y sonrió. Greed se sacrificó por ellos. Greed, el codicioso que se supone no debía de tener sentimientos ni nada que lo haga querer ayudar a un humano decidió dar su vida para salvar a sus amigos.

No soy maravillosa coronel – contestó con una sonrisa que él no podía ver, pero que de alguna manera por su tono de voz percibió que aparecía en su rostro – sólo que no me voy a rendir fácil y jamás voy a abandonarlo. Yo si tengo sentimientos.

¿También pensaste en Greed? – preguntó y como ella se quedó en silencio asumió que era un sí – que gran tipo… es una lástima que haya muerto.

Su muerte no será en vano Coronel, el homúnculo Greed me ha dado una gran idea – Roy no entendió a qué se refería y se quedó en silencio esperando respuestas – no es nada coronel, ahora descanse que es tarde – lo ayudó a acomodarse sobre el sofá para que pudiese dormir. Él no se opuso, simplemente se quedó en silencio mientras ella iba por una manta. Claro, Greed le dio una idea. Cuando este homúnculo se sacrificó le entregó la piedra filosofal al que era su "contendor", el que le había brindado su cuerpo para poder habitarlo. El príncipe Ling. Y Ling estaba de vuelta a su país, sólo tendría que ubicarlo antes que deje Amestris y listo. Estaba segura que el joven príncipe si querría ayudarlos y se ahorraría ir a buscar al ex criminal de Scar por los suburbios de quien sabe dónde. Cuando regresó a la sala Roy ya estaba completamente dormir, el alcohol y el cansancio lo habían ganado.

* * *

**Se nota que mi homunculo favoritoera greed? no? XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola! por última vez en este fic, porque este es el final! Siento demorar para haberlos subido, espero les guste :D**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Hasta el fin**

_Y tan cerca de mi yo te hallé al preguntar si aún estaba vivo y encontré… ¡eras mi vida!*_

Lo vio avanzar a lo lejos y se apresuró a alcanzarlo. El campo era amplio, podía ver las montañas al fondo y el bosque que se avecinaba, un pequeño bosque seco y luego el desierto más infernal de su mundo, detrás de él se encontraba el país de Xing de donde esos jóvenes provenían. Riza llevaba casi dos días tras ellos, aunque según sus cálculos ellos debían de llevar algo así como 5 días, pero claro, ellos iban a pie. Se fue aquella mañana temprano, dejó a Roy durmiendo en su sala y llamó al teniente Breda para que se haga cargo de él durante su ausencia. La idea era llegar al príncipe de Xing antes que se vayan del país y pedirles su piedra filosofal, entonces podría devolverle la vista a Roy, quien sabe también ayudar a Havoc a que vuelva a caminar.

Pisó el acelerador del auto. Le parecía raro que el joven príncipe estuviera caminando solo, la última vez que lo vio aún estaba acompañado de su joven guardiana. Siguió avanzando y sólo cuando el joven se dio cuenta de la presencia de la teniente por el ruido del motor del auto giró a verla con sorpresa. Pero la sorpresa se la terminó llevando Riza cuando de la nada la guardiana saltó sobre el auto y la amenazó con una de sus dagas. Riza detuvo el auto y ambas se quedaron quietas unos segundos, la chica bajó el arma y sonrió, Riza también lo hizo.

Lo siento teniente, no la había reconocido.

No importa Ran Fan, yo también avancé sin identificarme – la chica que tenía al frente tendría unos 20 años y era una de las personas más fieles que había conocido. Llegó de Xing acompañando al príncipe en busca de la inmortalidad y nunca lo había abandonado, a pesar de que este entregó su cuerpo como contenedor al homúnculo Greed. Siempre lo protegió y cuidó aún en contra de su voluntad, y ahora seguía con él camino a su país. Riza pensaba que ellas dos se parecían mucho, aunque desconocía si la chica estaba enamorada del príncipe como ella lo estaba de Roy.

¡Joven maestro! – dijo la chica llamando al príncipe Ling – es la teniente Riza, no hay peligro.

¡Pero claro que había visto a la linda teniente! – dijo sonriente mientras se acercaba – tú exageras por todo Ran Fan. En fin, teniente… ¡qué sorpresa! ¿A qué debemos el honor de su visita? Estamos a un día de llegar al desierto, ¿puede creerlo? Al fin después de tanto tiempo de vuelta a Xing. La corte me espera, y mucho más cuando muestre el poder de la piedra filosofal – siempre le pareció extraño Ling, aunque era el heredero principal de Xing, siempre vestía con pobreza, viajaba sin muchos recursos. Es más, cuando los hermanos Elric los conocieron era porque estos les estaban robando unas monedas. Pero sabía que era una buena persona, ahora sólo esperaba que quisiera ayudarla.

Verá príncipe… es un asunto un poco delicado. Usted tiene la piedra filosofal, la única que puedo conseguir. Necesito que me la preste para llevarla a Ciudad Central. Es urgente – ambos chicos se miraron y no hubo necesidad de que Riza escuchara palabra más. No iban a aceptar.

No puedo hacer eso teniente – dijo Ling – hemos viajado desde muy lejos para conseguirla, hemos esperado meses… mi padre el rey está al borde de la muerte, debo llegar a tiempo para salvarlo. Si llego tarde se desatará una guerra de clanes, ¡mi país sufrirá! Y ya estoy tarde… lo siento mucho – "No puedo dejarlo así", pensó Riza. No quería desesperarse, pero esos chicos debían de entender que eran su única esperanza.

Escuchen… - dijo suavemente – el problema es el coronel Mustang, ustedes saben lo que pasó, ¿verdad? – ellos asintieron – bien, necesitamos devolverle la vista y la única forma es con la piedra filosofal. Él tiene que ser el fhurer de este país, la esperanza de todos está con él. Pero él no lo hará mientras esté en ese estado, y personalmente no quiero que se pierda en el olvido y que deje este país en manos que no lo merecen.

Bueno… - le dijo Ling algo pensativo – el coronel es un buen tipo, pero eso sería al menos una semana más de viaje con la piedra de ida y vuelta, a parte de la semana en el desierto… teniente, nos está pidiendo mucho.

Yo hice una promesa – confesó y miró de reojo a Ran Fan, al menos esperaba que ella comprendiera – yo le prometí que le devolvería la vista, le dije que lo haría antes que renuncie al cargo oficialmente. Quizá sea tarde para mi también. Pero debo hacerlo, por favor. Yo no quiero verlo derrotado, quiero verlo en la cima… - ahora ella respiró hondo, confesar lo que sentía era su única alternativa – yo lo amo, no quiero verlo sufrir – Ran Fan se quedó mirándola un rato, luego miró a Ling y se quedó pensando. Si ella estuviera en la situación de devolverle la vista a su joven maestro ni siquiera estaría pidiendo amablemente la piedra, simplemente la hubiera robado y no le hubiera importado herir a Riza. Pero esa mujer era buena y quería hacer lo correcto, no podían dejarlo en el aire.

Joven maestro… - dijo la chica despacio – creo que podemos hacerlo, ya hemos tardado demasiado igual. Será sólo una semana… además en Ciudad Central quizá podamos recoger también May – Ling miró a Ran Fan a los ojos y se quedaron así un rato. La chica asintió y él también. De alguna manera entendió que le debía eso al país que le estaba regalando la piedra filosofal.

Está bien teniente, iremos con usted, recogemos a May… ¡y nos vamos! Además quiero llevar provisiones, como puede ver, no tenemos nada.

Les daré un auto y todas las provisiones que quieran – dijo ella sonriente. La emoción la invadió, al fin tendría la piedra, al fin podría cumplir con su promesa.

Cuando llegó a Ciudad Central no quiso perder el tiempo. Lo primero que hizo fue correr a buscar a los hermanos Elric, necesitaba que Edward le ayude con eso, él era el alquimista más capaz que conocía así que supuso él sabría la forma de usar la piedra. Mientras caminaba verifico por enésima vez si la tenía en su bolsillo. Sacó el pequeño frasquito transparente que contenía ese extraño líquido carmesí que se solidificaba al ser tocado. Una vez le había explicado que la piedra filosofal no necesariamente tiene forman de una piedra, puede tener diversas formas pero el mismo poder. Halló a Ed Elric de inmediato, le mostró la piedra y le pidió su ayuda. El chico se mostró asombrado por la rapidez con que la teniente había conseguido la piedra, pero cuando le pidió ayuda la cosa cambió.

Lo siento mucho teniente, yo no puedo hacerlo.

Pero ¿por qué? ¡Eres el mejor alquimista de este país!

Era teniente, era el mejor alquimista. Creo que no lo he comentado aún, pero cuando hicieron la trasmutación para devolverme mi brazo y mi pierna volví frente a esa puerta… bueno, y el ser que controla todo me quitó mis poderes de alquimista a cambio de recuperar mi cuerpo original. Es un poco frustrante pero… bueno. Al menos cumplí lo que una vez me juré – la teniente no tenía idea de lo que le había sucedido al chico y no sabía como reaccionar. Pero al ver que el joven sonreía ella también lo hizo. Si él estaba feliz por eso, ella también.

Entonces, ¿a quién podría recurrir?

Me parece que mi hermano aún puede hacer alquimia, así que cuando esté mejor la ayudará sin dudas. O puede ir a buscar al coronel y traerlo al hospital.

Gracias por la idea Edward… iré por el coronel.

Estaba demasiado apresurada pero no se daba cuenta, no había tenido ni un respiro desde que entró en la ciudad. Todo estaba demasiado tranquilo y no tenía idea porque. Los años de experiencia en el ejército le habían enseñado que tanta tranquilidad significaba que algo importante había sucedido o sucedería. ¿Y si le había ocurrido algo al coronel? Tuvo miedo siquiera de pensar que en su ausencia algo malo hubiera pasado, pero de ser así Edward Elric se lo hubiera dicho. Tenía que buscarlo y no perder el tiempo, lo importante es que él supiera que había conseguido la piedra y podría recuperar la vista cuando quisiera.

Al llegar al Cuartel Central no le dieron razón de él, no estaba en la oficina, al parecer nadie sabía donde se había metido y eso la preocupó aún más. Estaba a punto de poner a medio cuartel a buscarlo por toda la ciudad cuando el sargento Bloch le dijo que hace unas horas le pidió a la teniente Ross que lo llevara en auto hasta el cementerio donde estaba enterrado Hughes. Cuando le dijeron aquello sintió que al fin podía estar tranquila. Desde que murió Hughes, cuando quería pensar, el coronel iba hasta su tumba y se pasaba horas delante de ella. Al menos sabía que estaba bien, que nada le había pasado en esos días. Sólo condujo el mismo maltrecho auto que había llevado para seguir al príncipe de Xing hasta el cementerio y vio a la entrada a la teniente Ross. Eso significaba que Roy seguía ahí.

Roy llevaba buen rato parado delante de la tumba de su mejor amigo. En un principio estuvo en completo silencio, con la cabeza gacha y sin atreverse a hablar. Siempre que iba mantenía una especie de conversación con Hughes, hasta imaginaba sus posibles respuestas y creía oír su voz. Jamás iba a olvidar a su mejor amigo, aquel que intentó advertirle de todo antes que se desate la maldad y que juró lo llevaría a la cima. En esa ocasión estaba ahí para hacerle dos preguntas a Hughes, aunque claro, primero le contó como había sido todo en los últimos días y como había muerto "Padre" y habían acabado con el mal en Amestris.

Elysia está bien – dijo finalmente – tu hija y tu esposa están de lo mejor, aún así supervisaré que nunca les falte nada. No he ido a visitar a la pequeña, me imagino que debe andar preguntando por su tío Roy. Iré más tarde, te lo prometo. Ahora Hughes, tengo un par de cosas que preguntarte. La primera es… ¿debo quedarme como Fuhrer? La verdad es que estoy casi seguro de lo que dirías. "Mierda Roy! He dado todo por ayudarte ¿y encima preguntas eso? ¡Deja de ser idiota! Siempre has querido eso, no te atrevas a rechazar el puesto", bueno, eso es lo que dirías, luego yo reiría, hablaríamos de otras cosas y al final decidiría quedarme como Fuhrer. Como no hay nada mejor que el consejo de los mejores amigos, entonces te comunico que si, lo haré. No me voy a mover del cargo, este país me necesita… tuvo que faltarme la visión para darme cuenta que con ella o sin ella la gente igual me querría como su líder. No puedo fallarles, ni a ti ni a ellos ni a nadie. Sobre todo a ella. Y hablando de ella, ahí va la segunda pregunta… y no sé porque presiento que tú siempre lo supiste y me dirías algo como esto. "¿Eres tonto Roy? ¡Pero si ustedes dos se aman! Déjate de tonterías, ¿acaso no te dabas cuenta que cuando te decía que te buscaras una novia se trataba de ella? Siempre estuvo en tus narices, lo que pasa es que nunca te das cuenta de nada. Siempre necesitas mi ayuda para darte cuenta de las cosas" – mientras decía eso no pudo evitar que su voz sonara entrecortada. Tenía deseos de llorar, pero se contuvo. Extrañaba mucho a Hughes, deseaba que en verdad fuera su voz la que le dijera todo aquello y no su imaginación – muy bien amigo, una vez más voy a hacerte caso. Ella es increíble, ¿sabes? nunca me di cuenta. O no quise darme cuenta… no lo sé. Pero ella juró devolverme la vista y ya lleva dos días en quien sabe donde buscando la respuesta. Sólo espero que vuelva pronto, no importa si encuentra lo que quiere o no, sólo quiero que vuelva… la extraño. Necesito tenerla cerca, escuchar su voz, escuchar aunque sea que me llame la atención – Roy se quedó en silencio un rato más. No se movió de ahí, pero le pareció escuchar pasos acercándose.

Coronel – era ella, su voz era inconfundible. Había llegado el momento de la verdad, y sabía que no sería muy fácil. Nunca había sido fácil para él hablar de sus sentimientos – lo estaba buscando, siento haber desaparecido así… pero la tengo señor, tengo la piedra filosofal – decía con voz emocionada y con el frasquito en la mano – hablé con FullMetal, dice que su hermano Alphonse puede ayudarlo… - pronto se dio cuenta que mientras ella hablaba él no decía palabra alguna, como si no le estuviera prestando atención – ¿sucede algo? – de pronto él se volteó y ella sintió algo raro. Él la estaba mirando a los ojos. No como los días anteriores cuando se encontraba con sus ojos sin expresión alguna. En verdad la estaba mirando y se quedó paralizada un instante. Roy le sonrió, tomó de su mano la piedra y la guardo en su bolsillo.

No va a necesitar esto teniente… muchas gracias por todo de todas maneras.

¿Qué quiere decir? – preguntó aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

Yo puedo verla Riza… la estoy viendo ahora mismo. Este mundo es visible para mi otra vez… - la teniente sintió que casi se le escapan las lágrimas al escuchar aquello. Sonrió casi de inmediato y se quedó perdida en su mirada. Quizá ella no lo hizo, pero esa mirada que amaba estaba de vuelta. Sentía su corazón palpitar a toda velocidad, era como si se le fuera escapar de su pecho.

¿Cómo? – preguntó después de unos segundos, la voz salió baja, casi no podía pronunciar palabras por la emoción que sentía.

Fue hoy por la mañana… Breda me llevó a los campos donde se están recuperando los soldados. Estaba solo y apareció el doctor Marco. No sé como se enteró de lo que me pasaba, pero ya sabes que él tiene una piedra filosofal. Me dijo que iba a curarme con la condición que sea el mejor Fuhrer de todos, que una a lo que queda de la nación de Ishval que tanto atacamos antes y que haga vínculos con Xing. Era justo lo que había querido hacer antes, así que… bueno, él lo hizo. La estaba esperando Riza…

Roy tomó sus manos y las acarició despacio. Los últimos rayos del sol los bañaban, pero ellos seguían inmóviles mirándose a los ojos. Él tenía que decírselo… ¿por qué demonios era tan difícil hacerlo? Las únicas veces que fue capaz de expresarse fue cuando ella estuvo al borde de la muerte y la otra noche. Había llegado el momento de decirle todo, pero era un militar acostumbrado a esconder sus sentimientos, además aun fue conocido antes por ser todo un conquistador, nunca había hecho una declaración de amor a alguien.

Riza… yo quiero decirte que… bueno, que siento haberte decepcionado – dijo para empezar – he sido un desastre en estos días y tú fuiste la única que jamás me abandono.

No fue una obligación Roy – ahora ambos se hablaban por su nombre, habían dejado atrás las formalidades del ejército – y yo quiero que sepas también que me uní al ejército sólo por ti. En un principio fue porque quería proteger el secreto de mi padre, pero luego… bueno… usted sabe… - a ella también le era difícil hablar de eso. Por años se había acostumbrado a amarlo en silencio, sin albergar esperanza alguna de estar a su lado. Ahora las cosas era diferentes, ahora ambos sabían lo que sentía el uno por el otro, pero aún así era complicado.

Riza – siguió Roy, ese era el momento -Entonces… tú y yo… Riza…– No le salían las palabras, se sentía totalmente ridículo. Pero al parecer Riza no lo vio tan ridículo, sino que sonrió. Él sentía que el corazón le latían con fuerza, esa era la sonrisa que había deseado tanto ver durante esos días de oscuridad y de pronto aparecía una vez más.

¿Por qué los alquimistas tienen que ser tan complicados? – le dijo – Roy, te voy a dar mi vida entera – al escuchar aquello sintió que ya no podía contenerse más. Era demasiado emoción para una persona.

Te amo Riza – dijo al fin

Antes de que ella pudiera decirle que lo amaba también, Roy atrapó sus labios en un beso soñado, un beso con el que había fantaseado tanto tiempo que creyó era imposible. Pero no, era real, su amor era real y se quedarían juntos como jamás lo había imaginado. Era mejor que en sueño, era mejor que todo, porque era de verdad. Ahora él sería el Fuhrer y ella su eterna compañera. Él gobernaría el país por años y ella estaría siempre ayudándolo a no desviarse del camino. Mientras la besaba Roy volvió a escuchar esas palabras que hace unos segundos le dijeron "te voy a dar mi vida entera". La amaba y también le iba a dar todo de sí. Ellos juntos, hasta el final de sus vidas.

_*Canción del grupo de rock Mar de Copas_

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado este mini fic!**


End file.
